Monster Huntersman
by flameclawsxx
Summary: When a complete rando gets his memories erased n stuff, he is granted the gamer ability and is sent to another world. he wanders the planes of Remnant with one question on his mind... "Why am i a cat?" Thus chaos ensues! watch as our brand new adventuring Palico, Mimic, explores the world of Rwby! (Semi Oc Self insert) (Gamer Fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Own Rwby, Monster Hunter, Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

**Gamer Ability Notifications**

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

'Hm? W-where am I?!'

'e-everything is black!'

"H-Hello?!" I shout out into the inky black darkness.

***Ping***

**Greetings Gamer! I am your special ability, 'The Gamer'! **

**To continue with the tutorial... Press, Think, or Say 'Next'**

'wh-what?! What's going on?! Why don't I remember anything about myself?!'

**Your memories have been dubbed 'unimportant', so they have been erased! You will be given a brief cache of knowledge once you get into the world about what sort of world you are in and the sort of abilities you have, however to ease this tutorial along, I am now granting you the knowledge of 'Games' and the term 'Rpgs'.**

**To continue with the tutorial... Press, Think, or Say 'Next'**

"oh my god... this is really happening... isn't it..."

"…"

I let out a sigh with my current non-existent body. "Next."

**As you know, Games have many ways of calculating the progression of your character, however in this situation, we are using a classic variation of normal Rpgs.**

**Think 'Status' to continue the tutorial.**

'I'm dead inside... Status'

**Name: Mimic**  
**Title: ?**  
**Race: ?**  
**Level 1: 0.0% **

**105/105 Hp**  
**0/0 Ap**  
**105/105 Mp**

**HPR: 1 Every 60 Seconds**  
**APR: 0 Every 30 Seconds**  
**MPR: 1 Every 60 Seconds**

**Stats:**

**Strength: 1**  
**Dexterity: 1**  
**Vitality: 1**  
**Inteligence: 1**  
**Wisdom: 1**  
**Luck: 1**

**Points: 54**

**Let's take it from top to bottom!**

**Your name is Mimic, this had been randomly generated based on several characteristics that you may or may not have during your life.**

**Your title and race are currently a secret, gotta keep up that suspense for spawning c;**

**Your level increases when you brutally kill things in your way!**

**Hp/Ap/Mp is calculated as: 100 per level, and 5 per point of Vitality/Int, then any other modifiers you might get.**

**'what the hell does "Ap" even stand for? Action Points?'**

**Your Regenerations start out at 1% of your total energy/health every regen, and they can be upgraded through various ways, Mpr gets an additional 1% every 20 Wisdom you gain while Hpr has a chance of getting increased by an amount every 50 Vit.**

**You can now increase your base stats, keep in mind that you only get 5 every 5 levels, so spend them wisely!**

**Now I will talk about each Stat, **

**Strength determines Feats of Strength (Anything from leaping across chasms to picking up large rocks) and Melee Damage**

**Dexterity determines your speed, flexibility, attack speed, and reaction speeds**

**Vitality, as said above, focuses on your Hp and Ap.**

**Intelligence focuses on magical damage and maximum Mp, but it also just affects your smarts in general**

**Wisdom makes you wiser and increases your Mpr**

**And finally luck factors in pure chance, allowing you to get better monster drops, avoid combat if you want, and even take a shot at good ol murphy's law without it biting you in the ass!**

'fine... ill play this game then...'

**Stats:**

**Strength: 5**  
**Dexterity: 20**  
**Vitality: 5**  
**Inteligence: 10**  
**Wisdom: 10**  
**Luck: 10**

**The next part of the tutorial is Skills, they come in 3 real types, 1: Passive, these are the skills that are active at all times, 2: Active, these are the skills that you have to consciously activate, most of the time they cost Mp, and finally the 3****rd****,****Crafting, crafting allows you to creat items out of materials in the world that you may find, from spears to giant mechs, the several crafting skills have you covered! **

**You currently have only 2 skills, 1 passive, and 1 active, however the Active, like your race and title, is being kept a secret!**

**Passive:**

**Gamer's Body: (Passive) (Level MAX) sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP, and removes all Status Effects, please note, this isn't your TRADITIONAL gamer's body... you still feel pain, bleed, and can be disARMed... pun fully intended... but your arms will grow back, or re-attach if you manage to pick it up and place it back on the wound, when you regenerate hp.**

'that's kind of neat... so I am basically an immortal juggernaut as long as my Hp doesn't run out... right?'

**Correct.**

**You have an inventory as well, but why don't we let you sort that out once you get in the world, alright?**

**Beginning entrance protocol 100%**

**Crossing Over 100%**

**Awakening Character 100%**

* * *

'owwww my fuggin heaaad'

'Remnant... a world with tons of these strange beast creatures that turn to smoke on contact with die... seems like a stupid comic book...'

I sit up. 'and what of this... monster... hunter? So is whatever god that put me here just replacing the grimm with all those monsters? That sounds like a stupid idea...'

I take a step and I realize something. 'I am REALLY short...'

I touch my forehead with my strangely fluffy paw.

"…"

"MROW?!"

* * *

'holy shit! I'm a fucking CAT?! NANI?! WHAT?! EXCUSE ME?!'

I look down at my pawed hands, and yes, they are actually FUCKING HANDS stubby fingers/thumbs and all!

'what the actual HELL am I going to do in this horrid world as a palico?!

I quickly run on my hind legs over to a small pond and stare down into it.

Staring back is a short anthropomorphic black cat with a white mouth an paws and yellow eyes, he is wearing a large newsboy's cap that is made out of some strange white fur and a brown tunic with several pockets.

_(A/N: Felyne Lumu Hat and the starter cat leather armor)_

I see a handle on its back which I reach for, revealing a strange bladed shovel that looks like it is made out of a large acorn.

'OF FUCKING COURSE! PUT ME IN A WORLD WITH LOADS OF HOT GIRLS AS A MOTHERFUCKING CAT! There go all my dreams of romance... and company... and actually being able to speak the human/faunus language...'

'shit.'

I let out a cat like sigh and turn around and walk into the forest. 'fuck I don't even know where I AM!'

I look at a tree. 'huh... actually...'

I climb the tree and look around.

'Forest... forest... more forest... a large ass tree... mountain.'

'hmmmmm, I should probably go to that large tree... something might be over there.'

And so I walked.

And walked.

And walked.

Got tired of walking and took a small break.

Then walked some more.

* * *

I collapse onto my han- paws and knees as I look up at the large tree, panting heavily.

'Would the world even accept me? Why am I even looking for a town?!'

'they would probably just try to capture me and research me... if the Faunus are in what's basically slave labor camps... what about me?'

'…'

'fuck those guys! I'm just going to live in this tree and grind my everything so I can become a GOD!'

I get up and crawl into the roots, finding an open pocket that allows me to stand, stretch, and lay down after I dug up some of the ground.

'ill show all those bastards what I can do- wait... didn't the system say I had an active skill?'

**Active:**

**Mimicry (Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) Mp Cost: Dependent **  
**Allows you to transform into the many monsters of the Monster Hunter world, your current transformation list is fairly small, but as your character level increases, you can unlock more and more monsters.**

**Transformation List:**

**Weakest:**

**Velociprey: 100 Mp Per Minute.**  
**A small theropod dinosaur-like-creature that normally hunts in packs. **  
**(+5 Str +5 Dex)**

**Genprey: 200 Mp Per Minute**  
**Another small theropod dinosaur-like-creature that hunts in packs, however this one has a shocking bite that has a chance to stun prey.**  
**(+3 Str +9 Dex)**

**Maccao: 150 Mp Per Minute**  
**A creature known for leaping, this monster has great legs that allow it to leap great distances, even the weaker variants (This) can leap 10 feet up in the air and about 20 feet horizontally.**  
**(+8 Str +3 Dex)**

**Bullfango: 100 Mp Per Minute**  
**A large boar that has dangerous tusks and can run quickly, it isn't that fast, but it is known to be extremely agressive.**  
**(+10 Vit, Gain 5 Damage Reduction)**

**Bnahabra: 300 Mp Per Minute**  
**A huge (Considering the size of a normal wasp) insect that can fly, shoot corrosive acid, and has a poisonous sting**  
**(+10 Dex, Flight, Corrosive Spray Attack and Sting)**

**Konchu: 200 Mp Per Minute**  
**A large pill-bug like monster that has tough armor and sharp mandibles.**  
**(+10 Vit, Gain 15 Damage Reduction) **

'I think I'll be sticking to the form that has THUMBS for a while, thanks...'

The tree thumps, and I scurry towards my door... to see a massive black-and-masked bear head covering the entire thing.

"…"

'I'm going to fucking die... aren't I?'

It sniffs at me twice and then leaves.

'I'm sorry, what?'

'did that little shit just ignore me?!'

"…"

'OF COURSE! I am an animal! Grimm don't even CARE about animals!'

"NYAHAHAHAHAH" I cackle pausing instantly after I do.

'was that my fucking LAUGH?! It sounds so friggin cute... but I will make it so people will learn to FEAR IT!'

* * *

It has been about 3 days since I was placed in this hellish world, I found a nearby stream and managed to find a couple berry bushes around and thankfully the god-awful system granted me basic knowledge on how to survive...

And sadly, I have fallen slightly into insanity.

"NYAHAHAHAH!" I cackle.

'Members of the council! I present to you... POINTY STICK!'

I raise a stick with a sharpened end before a couple rocks with faces drawn on them.

The one to the far-left falls slightly.

'Good question Jerimiah! What does it do?'

'ILL TELL YOU WHAT IT DOES! STABS THINGS!'

A creep finds itself hung upside down as it steps into a snare.

'AH! A VOLINTIER!'

I repeatedly poke the Grimm with the stick as it thrashes around in the snare, eventually turning it to dust as it's precious, precious exp is added to my own pool.

**You have gained 25 Lien and 1 Creep Leather**

'AH! And now I have enough to finish that bed I was working on!'

'status'

**Name: Mimic**  
**Title: The Monstrous Gamer**  
**Race: Palico **  
**Level 3: 50.0% **

**325/325 Hp**  
**0/0 Ap**  
**350/350 Mp**

**HPR: 3.2 Every 60 Seconds**  
**APR: 0 Every 30 Seconds**  
**MPR: 3.5 Every 60 Seconds**

**Stats:**

**Strength: 5**  
**Dexterity: 20**  
**Vitality: 5**  
**Inteligence: 10**  
**Wisdom: 10**  
**Luck: 10**

**Points: 0**

I sigh. 'not much has changed... has it?'

I crawl back into the roots of "big motha' fuckin' tree" and curl up on the spall circle of leather, leaves, grass, and soft moss.

'soooo much more comfortable'

I quickly hop up. 'No time for rest! I have other things to do today!'

I stand in front of the several rocks again and nod. 'gentlemen... and Janet. It has come to my attention that I might have contracted forest madness... so I must adventure out into the wide world and find myself through a fabulous adventure.'

I look down. 'don't cry for me, Jerimiah... I will never forget any of you.'

I walk over to one of the rocks and pat its 'head'. 'goodbye Chris... you were always my favorite.'

I quickly run back inside and pack my things.

'I am sorry, but I must go! The world needs me!'

One of the rocks shift slightly as it loses balance and nearly falls.

'I am sorry, old friends...'

I walk south, the direction that I saw lights in the middle of the night.

I shift into a Maccao and use its strong legs to quickly carry me into the distance.

* * *

I pause my jumping as I hear a sound.

"h-lp"

I tilt my head in the direction it came from.

"Help!"

'super dino cat plan is a go!'

I leap through the trees quickly closing in on the sound of running.

I see a couple of creeps chasing a smol humanoid female with black hair.

I leap out of the tree towards one of the creeps, dropping my monstrous transformation and letting out a horrifying war cry as I pull two wooden spears out of my inventory.

"NYAHAHAHAHAH!"

The two spears plunge into the back of the first creep, causing it to trip and fall under the added pain and weight. **(Critical Hit *2 Damage)**

I violently twist the spears, tugging both of them out of the rapidly decaying Grimm before tossing one into the shoulder of a second.

**Creep Level 1 x2**  
**100/100 Hp**  
**0/0 Mp**

**Str 10**  
**Dex 10**  
**Vit 10**  
**Int 1**  
**Wis 1**  
**Luc 1**

**Creep Level 1 x1 **  
**85/100 Hp**  
**0/0 Mp**

One of the other creeps turn just in time to catch the side of a spear slamming into its head, snapping its head to the left as I reach down to my hip and pull out a black spike which I grab in a reverse grip and slam into its back repeatedly, leaping over its body and slinging my remaining spear into its neck which causes it to slump to the ground.

"MROW" I growl as draw my bladed shovel.

The two remaining grimm slowly circle me, finally noticing me as a threat, the one with the spear in its shoulder having a noticeable limp.

I leap at the wounded one, slamming the flat side of my shovel into the end of the spear, shoving it deeper.

"NYAHAHAHAH!" I cackle, swinging the blade behind me where it catches the throat of the second, carving a large gash in it as it is knocked back. **(Vital Hit *1.5 Damage)**

I grip the handle with both hands and leap into the air, plunging the tip of the shovel between the shoulder blades of the original grimm.

"Neheheh." I grin as I twist the shovel, causing a spurt of smoke to spew out of its back.

The other grimm leaps at me, getting a sharp spike to the lower jaw that I use to pull it over me entirely, where it crumples to the floor and slowly gets back to its feet.

I rip the spear out of the creep below me and toss it into the back of the other one, causing it to stumble once more.

"Mrow ma mou mrinmeowru" I slide to a halt behind it, my bladed shovel extended out beside me.

"Grr?!" The creep fucking DETONATES in a poorly edited greenscreen explosion.

I dash back into the forest, continuing back on my way.

'did a good deed~'

**You Have Leveled Up.**

**You have gained 125 Lien, 2 Creep Leather, and 2 Creep Claws.**

'you know... I should go to the desert... vacuo was it? I hear diablos is a good creature to be at all times.'

I shift into a Bnahabra and fly into the air, gaining a nice view of the surrounding area.

'ah... small town... some random forests... and an ocean- SAND! OCEANS HAVE SAND!'

I land, turning back to my palico form, and practically sprint towards the ocean.

'MEAT! OCEANS HAVE FRIGGIN MEAT!'

I stop my sprint abruptly with one leg in the air in front of me. 'am I really about to spend my life stealing coolers n shit from humans and faunus...'

I take another step and continue my run. 'hell yes.'

* * *

I sit about 5 feet under the sand with my new form... a fish... but not just your average everyday fish, A DELEX!

They are basically sand fish that function like those worms from the movie tremors in the way they can hear anything in contact with the ground.

And above is my prey... a large cooler filled with ice and what I can assume are drinks!

I quickly swim upwards, where I slow down once I near the cooler, I reach the bottom of it and stare blankly at a towel.

'…'

I open my inventory and absorb both objects, before IMMIDEATLY making a 180 and swimming straight down, ignoring the blatant cries of "WHAT THE SHIT?!" And "MY FUCKING COOLER!"

'ehehe'

I quickly swim over to my prepared base of operations, it is just a hole in a rock wall about 10 feet under the sand, it goes up into an open mini cave, that's about 5 feet long and 4 feet tall, I fixed the issue of breathable air by burrowing upwards with one of my other transformations and creating an air shaft that pokes out of the rock face about 10 feet above the sandy beach below, the opening carved in such a way that it catches the nice breeze that flows off the ocean and flows into the tunnel.

'well well well~' I mentally hum as I shift back into my original state.

I summon the cooler from my inventory and gawk at its size. 'I hit the jackpot!'

The cooler is about 3 feet long, 1 and ¼ feet wide, and has a height of about 1 and ½ feet.

I open the hinged lid gazing inside to look upon my newly plundered goods.

First off, food, they packed like 3 bags of jerky, a couple granola bars, and several sandwiches wrapped in plastic wrap and put in zip-lock bags.

Then to drinks, bottles of water, I have about 7 of them now, then for my favorites, sugary drinks and caffeinated sodas! 3 Mountain Doodle, 2 Pepse, 2 CoCo Kola, a 6 pack of booze with 3 missing, and finally 3 orange soda.

'YES!'

I grab a sandwich. 'YEEEES HAM!'

I rip off the plastic wrap and take a nice big bite of the sandwich. 'sooo goood!'

I sit down on a small padded square and lean against a large rock placed behind it.

A sea shell skips down the angled air shaft

"YEAH!" A muffled voice exclaims. "I got it!"

"Bet you schmucks couldn't do it!" The cocky boy laughs.

I smile slightly, my right eyebrow twitching menacingly.

'TWO KIDS GONNA DIE TONIGHT!'

I shift into another form I have recently unlocked, a large lizard that has huge fangs like a saber tooth tiger, its legs and its tail a pale white while the head, and torso are a deep green color.

A Girros!

I let out an annoyed hiss as I reach the top of the tunnel, a small seashell bouncing off my leathery skin.

"D-Do you hear that?" A boy whispers.

I allow my body to slightly hang from the entrance as I dig my claws into the rock surrounding the cave and give them a giant hiss.

"AAAHHHHH" four boys scream in terror and run away.

'damn kids on my property...'

I return to my burrow and my ham sandwich, shifting back into 'Palico Mode' and sit down in my makeshift chair.

I let out a sigh. 'at least I have you sandwich-chan.'

* * *

**So, do you like it? Should I continue? Lemme know your thoughts.**

**Until (maybe) Next time~**


	2. Chapter 2 Electric Boogaloo, Tokyo Drift

**Don't Own Rwby, Monster Hunter, Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

**Gamer Ability Notifications**

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

**Wow... it has been a while... I never meant for this story to sit on the back-burner for so long, but I kind of just happened~ it is here now at least!**

* * *

"Nyehehe!" I cackle as I finish the last bit of what I was working on.

I have recently been abusing a new racial ability I found in my skills tab

**Palico Engineering: (Racial) (Passive)**  
**"****BBBBBBBBBBBAKAMONO GAAAAAAAAAAA ****DOITSU NO KAGAKU WA SEKAI ICHI!"**  
**Even the most stupid ideas somehow still seem to work... like how these little shits found a way to attach a stick to an EXPLOSIVE SCALE from an angry fiery boi and it somehow work the way intended.**  
**ALL Crafting speeds increased by 400%**

I slip my new gauntlets over my paws, then a twitch my wrists causing two sharp claws to fold down from my forearms, a barely visible green liquid trickling down the blades of each.

Now, you might be asking yourself, 'where did this cat find materials to make some gauntlets', and I'll tell you... THEY ARE MADE OF PLASTIC! Plastic is a sharp BITCH when it is cut the right way and its 'lethality' is increased even more with the poison lacing each 'blade'… now you might also ask yourself, 'where the hell did you get poison you mad lad.' But you might have forgotten that I have several venomous forms that have paralytic venom! That's right! Paralysis poison drips down each of the claws!

'…'

'now I need to figure out how to get my plastic mech suit working...'

I look over to a load of shredded coolers, some bits carved into gears, some just regular flat sections.

'WAIT A FUCKING SECOND I JUST HAD A FUCKING GLORIOUS IDEA!'

* * *

I place a strange plastic box on my shoulder and strap it into place, then I grab handle bent like a U on its right side (With it being on my right shoulder) and grab a crank with my other.

I pull a trigger located on the handle and shoot two large barbed arrows of plastic out of the front of my shoulder mounted death machine, two long pieces of plastic popping out of the top and bottom.

***Tink***

The bolts harmlessly fall off the stone wall of the cave after chipping off a piece of the rough stone.

My new weapon is basically a shoulder mounted crossbow that shoots two bolts, I am too weak to actually pull the string of the crossbow back- not that I could considering it is surrounded by plastic, but I managed to solve this problem with GEARS! The crank is just two small gears connected to larger ones, the larger ones spin slower than smaller gears, however they have more crank force, thus allowing the crossbow arms to be drawn back into the sides of the box.

The 'arrows' that is shoots is quite special as well, each looking sort of like a spiky Christmas tree, meaning that these things tear COLLOSAL wounds as they drill through the flesh of any living- or not living in the case of grimm- creature.

And because I am a sadistic bastard each of my bolts are also coated in the same poison as my bladed gauntlets.

"NYAHAHAHAH!"

'and this is the part of the fanfiction where I interact with an important character in the main story...'

'What?'

**A Quest Has Been Received:**

**God Of The Faunus.**  
**Objectives:**  
**Help ? [ ]**

**Bonus Objectives:**  
**? [ ]**  
**? [ ]**

**Rewards:**  
**1000 Exp, ? Skill**

I let out a small sigh and walk over to the upper entrance to my cave.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DIRTY FAUNUS!" A young boy shouts as he, and 3 other boys run after a girl with rabbit ears.

'oooh oooh lemme guess... team Crdl and the resident bunn Velvet'

'would there be repercussions for me taking the little shit's head off right this second?'

'…'

'yes.'

I fire my shoulder mounted crossbow, grazing his left leg as it flies past.

"OWOWOWOWOW" he whimpers as he instantly stops running and clutches his leg... then he faceplants as the poison gets in his system.

"C-Cardin what's wrong?" One of his backup dancers ask him as they lose focus on the bunny girl who hides behind a couple of rocks near the sheer cliff that I have made my home.

"Owowow."

"Should we go get your mom?!" One of the four boys asks.

"Y-yes!" The brown-haired bitch sniffles.

Two of the other boys support Cardin as he wraps his arms around their shoulders and they hobble off into the distance while one runs ahead.

The small, maybe 12-year-old, bunny girl looks out from behind her rock, then her vision slowly turns up towards the entrance to my home.

"h-Huh?"

I shrug once, removing the shoulder mounted spike bazooka crossbow and hop down, my tail flicking behind me as I go and retrieve the spear from the sand, casting a quick glance over to Velvet as I reach the stone cliff face once more before scurrying up the wall and back into my hole.

"H-Hey... Thanks!" I hear a quiet voice squeak up towards my cave.

"Mrow." I meow over my shoulder as I walk deeper into the cave.

"Uh- Hey do you w-want to be my friend?" The quiet rabbit girl asks me, causing me to pause and hang my head outside of the cave.

'you want to be friends with a fucking cat?!'

"Meow."

"It's just that... nobody in school really wants to be my friend because I have rabbit ears..." She mutters and kicks the ground. "y-you don't care about that, r-right?'

I let out a small sigh and crawl down, sitting in the sand with my back pressed up against the wall.

"Y-You want to be my friend?" She asks.

I nod once.

"YAAY!" She exclaims as she hops once, gaining considerable height.

As she lands, she tilts her head. "D-Do you have a name?"

I nod once.

"Oh? What is it?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"O-Oh I am so sorry- I didn't realize you couldn't speak!" She whispers.

I hold out a finger and messily draw an 'M' in the sand.

"M..." She asks.

I finish the other four letters of my name.

"Mimic?" She asks. "Is that your name?"

I nod once.

"That's a pretty strange name... why are you called that?" She asks.

I shift between a couple of my forms before her eyes.

"EEP-" she flinches back after the first one, but then she realizes what I am doing.

"OOOOH" she exclaims with awe. "That's so cool!"

I nod once.

She pauses and looks at me from head to toe. "Sorry if this is insensitive, but... what... are you?"

'might as well take that quest name literally~ and to be honest, with the gamer ability...'

I write 'God' in the sand.

"You are a g-god?!"

I nod once.

"Y-You're not messing with me, are you?"

I shake my head.

"Wh- c-can you make it so people stop bulling me?" She asks with a sad frown.

"…"

I tilt my head and write in the sand.

**"I am a god, but since no-one worshiped the goofy cat god, I lost all of my powers... but I could try to fix your problems..."**

I take off my hat and leap up slightly, placing it on her head.

**"You can keep it, for all those people who glare at you when you walk by." **

She covers her mouth, her eyes watering slightly.

I give her a thumbs up and leap back up to my cave and wave once as I crawl inside.

**A Quest Has Been Completed:**

**God Of The Faunus.**  
**Objectives:**  
**Help Velvet [x]**

**Bonus Objectives:**  
**Proclaim that you are a god [x]**  
**Get Velvet to hold you in high regard. [x]**

**Rewards:**  
**1000 Exp, Corrupt Skill **

**Bonus Rewards: **  
**1 Divine Rank, 2000 Exp.**

**You Have Leveled Up x5**

**Corrupt (Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) Mp Cost: Dependent **  
**You feel like you should use this on a grimm...**

**Due to you gaining a divine rank, you have gotten a new title:**

**Demi-Demi God:**  
**Your Transformations Last 3 longer than normal and cost 50% Less to use, you may now access transformations that requires up to 1.5 times your level and may do one 'Petty Godly Feat' per week.**

"…"

**Divine Ranks are something all gods have, they determine how many godly feats they are capable of doing!**

**Divine ranks go from 1, to 1000 so in the grand scheme of things, you are pretty weak!**

**Deities are ranked by this table:**

**1-9: Divine Creature**  
**10-99: Demigod**  
**100-249: Lesser Deity**  
**250-499: Intermediate Deity**  
**500-1000 Greater Deity**

**Some examples of Deities could include, The two dragons that made this world, (Both being Greater with around 600 Ranks), Tiamat, the chromatic dragon of chaos and destruction (700 Ranks), Bahamut, the polar opposite of Tiamat, (also with 700 ranks) and I could really go on and on!**

**Now is for a special things gods get called 'Godly Feats.' Basically, these allow you to do things like: Create planets, Create an entire Race, Bless some of your more devout followers with power, turn water to wine, cure horrible illnesses and even in some cases revive the dead! **

**You currently, only have one 'Petty Godly Feat' per week, and that is reasonable for your status! Normally only demigods and some higher-ranking divine creatures are even able to have some sort of special ability.**

**Your 'Petty Godly Feat' ability has many uses, however it isn't powerful enough to do most of the Godly Feats stated above!**

**Currently, with a Divine Rank of 2, you may: cure minor injuries (Like a Scraped Knee, or a small cut to a non-lethal part of the body) cure minor sickness (Like a stuffy nose or minor cold) or do something along the lines of turning a red apple into a green apple, or make grass grow slightly.**

**Now, you might be asking, 'How do I get more divine ranks?' And that is a very good question!**

**You see, there are really only 3 ways of gaining more divine ranks.**

**1: Murder: You can kill another god and gain a quarter of their divine ranks... kind of out of the question considering that there are no other creatures with divine ranks currently on remnant~**

**2: Mass worship: you get stronger the more people worship you! Currently the rate is 1 rank every 100 people, but it will rapidly expand once you reach higher levels of goodlihood, as what could be 100 now could easily be 100,000 later in your life.**

**3: Strength: this is a rule that has been modified by your gamer system! Instead of fighting power and magical power like it used to be, you gain 1 rank for every 5 levels you have!**

**Goodluck out there, you fledgling deity you!**

I sniff once and awkwardly look around.

'I wonder how hard it would be to kidnap a grimm?'

* * *

I soar into my new sea-side entrance in one of my new forms, a Pukei-Pukei it is basically what happens if a wyvern banged a chameleon and then that chameleon-dragon hybrid got really sick and started shooting acid everywhere.

I hang a bundle to the ceiling by a vine.

**"Grrr"**

A creep is tied up in a bundle by a load of vines, kind of like how spiders cocoon their prey.

The grimm is thrashing around and trying to bite me, so I swap to my palico form.

"Nyeheheh!" I chuckle.

I point my paws at it and activate my new skill 'Corruption'

I feel a slight drain of my energy as a warm light passes from my hands to the grimm and causes it to shriek in agony as the tip of its claws and tail slowly dissolve into smoke.

The smoke trails off the roof and floats to the ground beside me where it swirls ominously.

Several minutes of grimm torture later, the grimm is fully dispersed, and the black smoke in the cave is really thick, then as I point my hands to the place the smoke was swirling earlier, it starts to condense.

A red light suddenly bursts outwards, and in the place I was pointing is a new creature entirely! It has a theropod build and two floppy frills on each side of its blue head, the blue trails down to its lower back while its sides are red and its stomach is white.

**Jaggi Level 2:**  
**150/150 Hp**  
**0/0 Mp**

**Str 10**  
**Dex 13**  
**Vit 10**  
**Int 1**  
**Wis 1**  
**Luc 1**

I look back at the skill.

**Corrupt (Active) (Level 1: 50.0%) Mp Cost: Dependent **  
**Allows you to transform Grimm into the monster of the Monster Hunter World, and as long as they are below half your level, you may command them how you see fit.**

'NOICE'

I gesture for the jaggi to follow me. 'Come on then...'

It lets out a whooping roar that sounds vaguely similar to the Jurassic park velociraptors then follows me through the tunnels I dug in my burrowing form.

'you know... maybe I should set up an alter... don't all gods have one?'

The Jaggi blinks at me.

'how can something with 1 intelligence be alive?'

It blinks again, this time one of its eyes closing sooner than its other.

'…'

'why did a make this retarded dinosaur?'

* * *

I ended up creating a jaggia and an Great Jaggi from a couple creeps (It takes two for the jaggia) and an alpha creep and just dropped them off in the wild with a simple notion of 'repopulate and worship me'

…

I think they did the first thing, but they prooobably won't do the second... maybe if they get more intelligent however~

Nah... they are all just fucking idiots... except the great jaggi... he has an intelligence of 5... and that's kind of impressive considering the others have 1 and 2... that places him MAAAAYBE at the thought process of a 6-year-old... and that is a big maybe!

'Adding a new species to the world is gonna hav s~ but I don't really give a shiit~' I mentally hum. 'at least I added a food source for them when I corrupted all those squirrels... into something easily 100 times their size... into basically a parasaurolophus with a stegosaurus tail, good ol Aptinoth.'

I also dropped a few statues around the forest of my cat-like image with a plaque on the statue that reads. 'Worship Me, Mimic, God Of Monsters.'

I lay down and stretch on the small cushion I have placed in the bottom half of a cooler.

'you know... maybe I should train a bit... go out and kill so grimm, and increase my level a lot... I wonder what would happen if I become a demi-god...'

…

'wait don't gods assume human forms sometimes? Normally just to fuck random humans, but being able to speak would make my life SOOOO much easier.'

"M-Mimic?" A voice calls up to my cave. "Are you here?"

I hop up and walk to the entrance. "Meow."

"Oh, good, you are here!" She smiles.

"I-I just wanted to say thank you for the hat... it has worked really well."

I nod once.

I hop down and roll my shoulders.

**"You're welcome."** I write in the sand, giving a short pause before I write the next thing. **"I will be gone for a while though." **

"Why?" She asks with a head tilt.

**"Training montage." **

"…"

"What?" The bunny faunus asks.

**"My powers are slowly returning."** I write in the sand.

"Woah! What?! That's awesome!" The faunus grins. "What can you do."

**"Cure colds or slightly grow grass."**

"…"

"That's it?"

**"I have also been transforming these strange 'grimm' creatures into being of my own creation." **

"oh... that sounds slightly more god-like"

I nod slowly.

**"I should really be getting a head-start, so I will be going now"**

I wave and transform into a Pukei-Pukei, earning a small startled squeak from Velvet, who was not prepared for my transformation, as I take to the skies, flying off into the distance.

'hmmm... let's go to... emerald forest? That seems like a place that has a fair amount of grimm... maybe place a few of my monsters around there just to utterly spook the shit out of a certain wizard.'

'hmm... sounds good!'

* * *

**I wish for death! An ANT has somehow crawled into my screen and just feckin DIED... on the screen... so now I just have a black SPECK sitting over towards the middle of the screen...**

**"I died and was reincarnated in my favorite game!" - Protagonist Ant... known as Jeff and 'Little shit' by me~**

**Guest Reviews:**

**Middernacht: "I love it continue it."**

**.**

**Done.**

**.**

**Midnight: " Let ruby or a cast of rwby discover him in a cave.**  
**or that glynda discovers him and make him into her pet cat at beacon?**

**otherwise I really love the story of the gamer being a palicoe.**

**from a voice impersonator who loves your ideas"**

**.**

**Currently, he is maybe... 7 ish years before canon? It would take a while for him to even do ANY of this... and, I do have plans for beacon! Just you wait!.**

**.**

**Guest 001: "Do something with this joke:**  
**the barkeeper asked why we carried weapons on us in the bar? We said "mimics." The Barker laugh, the party laughed, the table laughed. We killed the table. It was a good time."**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**Guest 002: "I've got an idea of what you could do, not now at a certain point maybe humanoid mimicry. Which is aura dependent but you can have a stat that lowers the cost."**

**.**

**When he reaches level 45, (10 divine ranks) he gains it as just a passive form.**

**.**

**Guest 003: " Is it weird that I see you becoming similar to Korrin from DB"**

**.**

**Pfft- NAH**

**.**

**Dark Mist: "The protagonist is now a palico for the reincarnetion what happen there a secret palico village in many years hidding in world of remnant.**

**I realy like this story how many suprise will be in this adventure."**

**.**

**No palico village.**

**.**

**Ill: " It is interesting!**  
**A non-human character that obviously wanted to flirt with everyone that is female!**  
**Will Mimic change into a human? Or is he doomed to never be able to properly flirt?**  
**Where is he? Atlas, Vale, Patch, Mistral...**  
**What are his currents goals?**  
**How many monster will he be able to mimic?**  
**Will he be able to mimic something else apart from monsters?**  
**Thanks for the chapter!"**

**.**

**Thanks!**

**Tbh, almost every female character in rwby is a fucking supermodel... so... I mean... wouldn't you?**

**He probably will, but not a 'human' per say... faunus? Totally! But not human just yet.**  
**Vale**

**Become a humanoid race... and maybe attain that one jet thruster elder dragon because it is KICK ASS**

**Yes.**

**Probably not~**

**No problem!**

**.**

**Guymanv2:**  
**" this is pretty good and you should continue it **

**but i have a question **  
**is the mane character gonna be insane? because i would like that"**

**.**

**Ofcourseyouwouldyouedgyfu-**

**Probably not, he now has someone to talk- … he now has someone to write furiously at.**

**.**

**Welp... that's it from me this week, see you all in the future, be it on this, or another story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Own Rwby, Monster Hunter, Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

**Gamer Ability Notifications**

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

'oh wow... I didn't think that plan would actually fucking work...'

I stare blankly ahead at a pile of rubble that covers a large scorpion.

**Deathstalker Level 65 **

**60329/98350 Hp**  
**0/0 Mp**

**Str 300**  
**Dex 100**  
**Vit 360**  
**Int 3**  
**Wis 1**  
**Luc 1**

"…"

I watch as the number is slowly dropping, at least 1 point of damage per minute.

'UGH it has been a friggin HOUR just DIE already! I trapped you fair and square, there is no real reason for you to make your death as annoying and drawn out as possible!'

I blink.

'why don't I corrupt it? I get exp from the grimm if I do so... and if whatever I summon is still stuck under there, I can kill it and get even more exp!'

'GENIUS!'

I had already killed a couple beowolves and a couple ursa minor... the fights were pretty boring though, and involved me strafing them as a pukei pukei and poisoning them repeatedly, never even touching the ground... then when I was FORCED to land, I just turned into a delex and quickly burrowed into the ground... then I repeated the process!

I hold out a fluffy paw towards the grimm as it shrieks in agony, I guess having bits and pieces of your body ripped away from you would be pretty painful~

I look over to a new bar that appeared.

**Corruption**  
**0.002%/100%**

The number keeps ticking up by 0.001 every three or so seconds.

'with a little 'quick maffs' I deduce... that this thing will die in about a month, and it will take three-ish days of CONSTANT CASTING to corrupt'

I let out a small whimper.

'for godhood?'

'nah... fuck being a god... FOR A HUMANOID BODY!'

I raise my hands towards the grimm.

* * *

Ok, I might have lied about the time... because I didn't take into account that the corruption speed would DOUBLE every time I reached a multiplier of twenty five, so at it's current level of fifty, it is able to corrupt 0.004% every three seconds instead of the normal 0.001, so instead of the three and a half days I calculated, the time dropped to about a two-ish days of constant boredom.

**Corruption**  
**99.982%/100%**

The grimm twitches again, its body already being SEVERELY damage from my constant destruction.

'tick'

'tick'

'tick'

'tick'

The grimm explodes into smoke and sprays out from under the rubble.

"…"

Then it starts swirling.

**You have leveled up x38**

I freeze 'wait... I can't control this monster... And it isn't appearing under the rocks...'

"NYOPE!" I shriek as I instantly transform into a pukei-pukei and fly away.

I glance back at the rubble to see a large ball made of sharp and pointed crystals glimmer in the sunlight, then it sways slightly and lowers back into the cloud of grimm smoke.

* * *

I collapse inside my cave and twitch slightly.

'at least I became a demigod, right?'

A flood of messages fill my vision.

**You have unlocked a new transformation x14.**

**Congratulations on becoming a demigod! You now have a new title:**

**Monstrous Demi God:**  
**Your Transformations Last 10 longer than normal and cost 75% Less to use, you may now access transformations that requires up to 2 times your level, your ability to control monsters is based off 3/4 your level instead of 1/2 and may do one 'Lesser Godly Feat' per week and can use 'Petty Godly Feats' an infinite number of times per week.**

**First off, after being a demigod, all of your stats improve by 25, then your requirements for worshipers go to 1000 per divine rank, and finally, each 'lesser godly feat' allows you to do things like: transform a cubic foot of dirt (Per divine rank) into dust (The rwby kind), heal horrible wounds without any scars (Like a hole in the stomach), Grant a small blessing of your choosing (It is stronger if it is based around your Domain powers, and those are currently 'Transformation' and 'Monsters'), you don't need to eat, sleep, or breath, but can choose to do these things if you wish, and finally, you may assume a humanoid form, be it in your palico form, or in a transformation such as your Pukei-Pukei form (A faunus form that can be part of any monster that you can currently transform into, gaining half the benefits of the transformation for double the cost and half the time, but you would be doing so in a human form)**

I blink twice.

**Due to your wisdom exceeding 20, your Mpr rate has improved by 1%**

'status'

**Name: Mimic**  
**Title: Monsterous Demi God**  
**Race: Palico **  
**Level 47: 41.4% **  
**4850/4850 Hp**  
**0/0 Ap**  
**4900/4900 Mp**

**HPR: 48.5 Every 60 Seconds**  
**APR: 0 Every 30 Seconds**  
**MPR: 98.0 Every 60 Seconds**

**Stats:**

**Strength: 30**  
**Dexterity: 45**  
**Vitality: 30**  
**Inteligence: 40**  
**Wisdom: 35**  
**Luck: 35**

**Points: 40**

**Current Divine Ranks: 10**

I allocate some points, bringing Dexterity and Intelligence to fifty, and Wisdom to sixty.

**Due to your Dexterity Exceeding 50, you have gained a passive skill:**

**Quickened Movement: (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
**Increases all of your movement speeds by 50%.**

**Due to your Intelligence Exceeding 50, you have gained a passive skill:**

**Mana Apprentice: (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
**Increases Maximum Mana by 50%**

**Due to your wisdom exceeding 40, your Mpr rate has improved by 1%**

**Due to your wisdom exceeding 60, your Mpr rate has improved by 1%**

**Due to your Wisdom Exceeding 50, you have gained a passive skill:**

**Mana Generator: (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
**Cuts the time required to regenerate mana in half**

I take a quick glance at my new and improved mana.

**Name: Mimic**  
**Title: The Demi God**  
**Race: Palico **  
**Level 47: 41.4% **  
**4850/4850 Hp**  
**0/0 Ap**  
**7425/7425 Mp**

**HPR: 48.5 Every 60 Seconds**  
**APR: 0 Every 30 Seconds**  
**MPR: 297 Every 30 Seconds**

'huh... powerful...'

I shift into a new form and look into a shiny pan I stole, staring back is a small faunus boy roughly 4'6 with dark black hair with white tips, two fluffy, black, cat ears poking out of the top, the tips being white just like my hair, he has striking purple eyes that have a VERY SLIGHT glow to them, each with expanded pupils to accommodate for the darkness.

"nIcE"

"…"

'I have forgotten how to speak correctly... haven't I?'

"FuCk THiS is GOiNg tO be annoyin-"

"AHAHA! FIXED!"

'now I can date ALL of the females!'

'…'

'or... like one at least!'

I look down at the clothes my transformation has given me, I am wearing a dirty and dusty white hoodie, and torn jeans, I have no socks or shoes at all.

The back of my shirt rips as two large membraned wings sprout from my back.

'first faunus with two faunus traits? Check! Are those faunus traits are from literally two entirely different species? Check! Oh damn I might as well rename myself gary stu...'

"At least I don't have multicolored eyes... or have wolf ears... But I do have cat ears... sooooo"

I look at my new wings.

They are clearly some sort of dragonoid wings, each being membraned and having bones that go down the center of each like fingers, a couple of green glowing claws at the tips of each bone and a small cluster where it starts to bend downwards, a glowing pit of green energy right below, but clearly, the most striking thing about my wings, is that they are practically see through and a neon green color as it crackles with electricity, giving the impression of stained glass as multiple lines run through it, much like dragonfly wings.

The claw tips and the thing gap in the wings stop glowing, causing the membranes to change from neon green to a collage of dark colors, making the wings a dull dyslexic rainbow full of colored sections.

'these are so fucking cool...'

**When in combat, an Astalos may store up electricity into its body, however, for you, in this current form, this process is focused in your wings, your wings generating 10 energy every 10 seconds while in combat, the max capacity being your level times 10, and this energy may be expanded for special attacks that you launch at foes, you are also immune to electrical attacks, gaining energy equal to the damage dealt divided by 100 when hit by them.**

**Energy Conversion:**  
**You may convert your Mp into Energy at a 1 Energy per 10 Mp Rate**

**Shocking Attacks: 10 Energy**  
**Your next Melee Attack deals an additional 100 Electricity damage**

**Thunderbolts: 75 Energy**  
**Call down a bolt of electricity that crackles against the ground, then it zooms towards a nearby foe dealing (300+Vitality)+400%**

**Astalos Blade: 200 Energy Per Minute Used**  
**You create a large blade of energy in your hand that deals 220+(Str*2) damage per successful hit, the entire attack being electricity damage and ignoring most non-insulated armor**

**Electromagnetic Bomb: 400 Energy**  
**Create an orb of electricity that drags metal objects towards the center, dealing 400 electricity damage per second in contact with the sphere, the electricity lasting 10 seconds.**

'ahh... great fun is going to be had by me~'

I fold the wings on my back and sit down.

'well, I don't need to sleep now, so what should I do for the remaining twenty or so days that I told velvet I would be gone for?'

I look outside to the ocean, the water reflecting the shattered moon above.

"Let's go have a night out on the town then~"

I stand up and expand my wings behind me and walk towards my sea-side entrance, then with a flap I take off, quickly swerving around to land on the wet sandy beach.

'waiiiit a fuckin MINUTE! How far ahead am I before canon?'

'like eight or so years?'

'…'

'HMMMMMM.'

* * *

I casually sit on the wall of a city, looking down at the workers slowly building up the Japanese-esque town.

I watch a black haired child with a single purple streak sprint around.

'So, when is the Nuckelavee gonna pop in all "What's poppin Jimbo" and fucking murder everyone living here?'

I frown slightly 'and to think I spent about two weeks preparing.'

"Get back here!"

I quirk my ear and lean my head slightly as I hear a voice carry through the air.

"Hahaha! Where'd you get that bread!" A young voice exclaims. "I didn't see you pay for it, THIEF!"

"No, look, it's all moldy!" Another child exclaims.

"I think she got it from the trash!" The first laughs.

'putting an end to this now~'

"Let me see!" A third laughs.

"AH! SHE BIT ME!"

I stand, summoning an 'Astalos Blade' before I yeet it into the distance like a spear.

***CRASH***

It lands right behind the group of three brats, causing them all to shriek in abject terror.

'sooo my boi is going to show up tonight eh? FINALLY! A WORTHY OPPONENT! OUR BATTLE WILL BE LEGENDARY!'

'…'

'I need to get an effing hobby I swear to god.'

I stretch and hop backwards off the wall.

'let's see... am I going to be able to kill the nuckelavee? I have... a small army of monsters that I gained from transforming all the nearby grimm... is that going to be enough?'

'I hope so...'

I spend the next couple of hours lazing in around in a tree.

* * *

**Bgm: ****[Touhou] Soul of Scarlet ~ A Dream More Scarlet Than Red**

I see a large black figure making its way through the woods, heading towards the front door of the city of Oniyuri... stupid name, am I right.

The crisp night air perfectly accenting the mounting dread and despair...

Heh... mounting... it's a grimm with another grimm riding it.

I yawn as a tree falls before it, the lazy bastard just walking through it instead of around it.

I glance to the city behind me, as I am perched on top of the archway leading to the city, my wings a bright neon green as they crackle full of electricity.

"Well well well." I grin. "You're a big bastard, aren't cha?"

Its head snaps up to look at me.

**Nuckelavee Level 90 **

**181500/331500 Hp**  
**0/0 Mp**

**Str 500**  
**Dex 220**  
**Vit 600**  
**Int 25**  
**Wis 25**  
**Luc 10**

The city behind me has already sprung into chaos and panic.

"swell~ at least it is about half-way dead~"

I grin. "Soooo you want to get into the city behind me?"

"Tough luck... you die here..."

I flap my wings once, letting me fly over the lazy attack of the grimm as it launches a hand at me, cleaving the archway in half as I snap my fingers.

"Kill."

A wave of jaggi rush out of the brush and leap at the Grimm in front of me.

Its lower half looks around and it starts squishing jaggi after jaggi under its hooves.

I fly around, up in the sky, a massive grin on my face as I hold out a hand to it.

**"Kzzt"**

A large lightning bolt strikes its spine and dances there, causing it to twitch slightly and let out of neigh of annoyance, the rider still fully slumped over.

"MORE!"

I throw out my hands beside me as several more lightning bolts strike the horse and rider, this time my efforts rewarded with a shriek of pain.

It goes to run into the city, but it is covered in purple gas which briefly stuns it as about 5 pukei-pukei circle it from above.

**Nuckelavee Level 90 **

**164695/331500 Hp**  
**0/0 Mp**

**Poisoned (449)**

The five wyverns soar lower and start repeatedly punching it with their tongue as they hover nearby, the actual blows dealing no damage, but the poison coating the tongues allowing the poisoned counter to ROCKET up.

The horse eventually kicks one out of the air, sending it flying into the treeline, horribly injured, but still barely alive.

**Pukei Pukei Level 24**

**220/4700 Hp**  
**1200/1200 Mp**

**Str 40**  
**Dex 50**  
**Vit 50**  
**Int 10**  
**Wis 5**  
**Luc 1**

'4500 damage per hit? Yeesh...'

The grimm has decided that the wyverns currently harassing it are more important than entering the town, what joy!

I hit it with another bolt of lightning allowing my Pukei-Pukei to flee back up into the sky. 'counters max out at 999 eh?'

The rider seems to slump over slightly and lazily sends an army flying skywards, my poisonous chameleon wyverns quickly scattering out of the way and gaining some distance as they flutter over towards the entrance of the city and start bashing it with their tongues.

Twelve Great Jaggi rush out of the surrounding forests as they all let out whooping calls, calling EVEN MORE jaggi to annoy the large grimm, each summoning about ten.

**Great Jaggi Level 10:**  
**1088/1088 Hp**  
**25/525 Mp**

**Str 10**  
**Dex 18**  
**Vit 25**  
**Int 5**  
**Wis 1**  
**Luc 1**

'the plan is to stall it out... I don't think I can actually kill this... horribly annoy it with lightning? Sure, great fun, but not murderize it... though if I keep stalling it... I guess I COULD kill it with lightning and poison from my bois.'

I float around as I watch it turns waves upon waves of jaggi into red paste.

'jaggi are pretty good at stalling for time~'

'and I haven't even used my secret weapon yet!'

A hand shoots out and vaporizes the head of one of the great jaggi standing off to the side, causing the remaining eleven to run forwards with shrieks of rage.

The entrance to the city crumbles, creating a wall of rubble to halt the grimm even if it does get past me.

A bolt of lightning from the gathering clouds above strikes me as rain pours over us.

"Eheheh."

I raise both of my hands to the sky calling down several more pillars of lightning onto the grimm as my Great Jaggi weave through its lower half's kicks and lazy swings from floppy arms to distract it further.

I cross my arms and watch as the remaining five are slowly dismantled.

**Nuckelavee Level 90 **

**148345/331500 Hp**  
**0/0 Mp**

**Poisoned (849)**

"You are annoying to deal with..." I frown. "I'll give you that."

Several giant nevermore pass overhead.

"Fliers, deal with the giant nevermore, gang up on the smaller ones then move to the larger ones."

My four pukei-pukei fly upwards, along with several other flying creatures, be them bugs, birds, or even more pukei-pukei.

"Quick recharge time." I announce as several large insects flutter around me.

They spark madly with electricity that flows into my wings and causes them to glow brightly again, then dim as the grimm is struck by more electricity, then glow again, then after more lightning bolts it dies down, the larger variants of thunder bugs out of charge, so then they join the other fliers up in the sky, even though they are too puny to matter much.

The Nuckelavee starts swinging its arms at me in a more violent manner, realizing that I am the one dealing the most damage, I barely avoid two swings as I have to barrel roll out of the way.

'WAAAY to fucking close! That nearly took of my fucking head!'

"GACK-" a hand hits my chest and shatters my ribs, sending me flying over the wall behind me.

'ooooowww'

**Mimic Level 47**

**1350/4850 Hp**  
**0/0 Ap**  
**1425/7425 Mp**

'fuuuuck.'

I put a hand over my chest, allowing a warm glow to expand throughout my body as I am healed back to full heath.

'fuck this!'

I fly up into the thunderstorm, allowing the static electricity in the air to slightly charge my wings, gaining double the normal rate every 10 seconds.

"Have the people escaped yet?" I mutter as I glance over to the city.

I fly away and shout. "Do the thing!"

The Nuckelavee is covered in a blinding flash as I continue my escape.

**Bgm: End**

The people of this town-in-the-making seem to have a split decision, some, are actually running out the other side of the city, escaping the battlefield that is practically everything, but... the majority are all funneling into a large building towards the center of the town.

'tch... fools... if that thing decides that it is still perfectly fine and goes to that building, they will ALL die.'

'I am kind of out of options... earlier was my one and ONLY recharge, and I doubt I'll be struck by lightning AGAIN... I have really done all I can... I delayed the beast for I would like to say five or six minutes now.'

A nevermore crashes into the ground as several monster latch onto its wings.

I fly towards the south end of the city and watch the people run out as I sit on the archway leading outside, using my wings as a semi-umbrella.

'there is Ren and his family with Nora... and a load of nameless bois...'

I hear a loud shriek in the distance and the opposite side of the town lights up again.

'damn horse dude...'

I yawn once and float up into the sky, then I turn in the direction of Vale and fly off.

**You Have Completed A Quest:**

**Divine Retribution:**

**You have the power to change lives, to change fates! Make use of it.**

**Objective:**  
**Hold off the Nucklavee for a minute [x]**

**Bonus Objectives:**  
**Hold off the Nucklavee for 5 minutes [x]**  
**Hold off the Nucklavee for 10 minutes [x]**  
**Hold off the Nucklavee for 30 minutes [-]**  
**Kill the Nucklavee [-]**

**Rewards: 450000 Exp, Survivors will weave tales about a 'thunder dragon god' who has glowing wings creates pillars of lightning and makes blinding flashes of thunder, The ability to create one 'minor artifact', 100 worshipers.**

'not even a level up? And what is an 'Artifact'?'

I continue flying away.

'I just flew in from Mistral and boy are my wings tired~'

"…"

"How long was the flight again?"

* * *

**Greetings my friends! Here have this like 4-5 days early so I don't have to do anything for two weeks and I can sort of just laze around.**

**Guest reviews: **

**FanBoy01: "We need more RWBY crossovers.**  
**These are my suggestions: *Long ass list of things*."**

**.**

**You do realize that I probably won't be making even one of those things, right? **

**Like... I haven't even seen, read, or played 75% of what you just said.**

**.**

**Ill: " Those 'Petty Godly Feats' remind me of an annoying, petty goddess, *cough*Aqua*cough*.**  
**Does the Gamer's personality affect the content of the descriptions?**  
**If he mimics a faunus, does he have more than one trait of a cat? Like ears AND tail of a cat.**  
**Is he vulnerable against catnip?**  
**Thanks for the chapter!"**

**.**

**she can level up but her intelligence will always be the same ;-;**

**Eh *Le shrug***

**He can only 'mimic' things from the monster hunter world... but, yes, up to two faunus traits! Ears and something from the monster he is being a faunus of.**

**No.**

**You're welcome!**

**.**

**Some bot maybe: "I know how you feel with the ant... They just can't not get into places they shouldn't be, like inside my iPads screen. Also we going to get a cat god? There going to be a religious war between Mimic and the Ozluminati it seems... Untill mimic can turn into dalamadur and do anything he wants."**

**.**

**JEFF IS STILL THERE :c I just learned how to ignore him... EVEN IF HE IS A PANSY ASS LITTLE BITCH!**

**Leave your 'deus' and 'vults' at the door.**

**.**

**6011: " I get the feeling that you will get a army of monsters to fight an army of Grimm, or is that just me."**

**.**

**Wow! You predicted it! I mean... nucklavee is kind of a one (technically two according to rooster teeth) grimm army... Have 3 internet cool points.**

**.**

**Crazy Worshiper: " Praise the cat god!"**

**.**

**HUZAH!**

**.**

**Guest 001: " Gasp* he should be king of the cat people! **  
**He could set up a small society of palico's that can turn Faunus for a short amount of time like a few hours or so."**

**.**

**I mean... he is the only palico (Technically faunus now) currently in the world so I mean...**

**.**

**Middernacht: " If you are giving him monster forms from MH**  
**then you could do a little research on some monsters that weren't put into games but into comics just in case you didn't know.**  
**But if this God of monsters is continuing I am gonna love when you write when he turns into a Dalamandur.**  
**Do the joke in the next chapter he crashes or fly's by Qrow in his crow form will love its!**

**I have an idea it is your choice whether to implement it into your story.**  
**the Ideas:**  
**when Mimic meets Qrow he will give Qrow the hardest time in his life and be and asshole to him. But when he is in the presence of Glynda he will act innocent and cuddly causing all of Qrow claims on what Mimic does to be ignored by Glynda.**

**Mimic the troll cat pet of Ozpin( another Idea)**  
**Will Mimic be God and Zwei be Satan?**  
**have a scene where mimic is riding Zwei into battle almost like how you can put your calicoes on the pig in the game and have him follow you around.**  
**Enemy of Ruby! Mimic the cookie bandit!(Omake)**  
**When Mimic reaches lv 45 and turns human he becomes a SHOTA! I loved the idea in your remnant gamer story**

**Just please make him a shota when he gets a humanoid form since that is your expertise i believe no offence.**  
**BTW my 3 top favourite monsters are Abyssal Lagiacrus, Ceadeus and Barioth.**  
**what are yours?"**

**.**

**Oh dear... this one is a bit of a doozy... welp here we go!**

**Im already sort of experimenting with some of the frontier monster and those... well I mean... DRAGON THAT CONTROLS LIQUID METAL**  
**Dalamadur is basically the top tier of monsters (The one in monster hunter four was a BABY) and even becoming one will definantly break the game.**  
**Not yet, I have a better plan...**

**Eh, can't really do that as a shota**

**Probs not**  
**Nah**  
**eeeeh~**  
**Pass**  
**Yes**

**It happened.**  
**My favorite monsters would have to be #1: Valstrax, because two words, JET. DRAGON. #2: Nargacuga, once again described in two words, PANTHER. DRAGON. #3 Seregios, he is just a spiky dragon hedgehog boi**

**.**

* * *

**See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Own Rwby, Monster Hunter, Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

**Gamer Ability Notifications**

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

I let out and long yawn and I raise from my slightly expanded bed.

'ugh... I don't need it, but I couldn't help myself after flying until mid-day yesterday...'

I stand to my full height, my ears brushing against the roof of my small chamber.

'oh, right, gotta hunch over slightly...'

I sigh and shake my head.

'noooow what is this 'artifact' thing that I now have?'

**Artifact Creation Window.**

A new window appears in front of me, looking like some sort of character creator.

**Please Select A Type Of Item:**

**[Staff] [One Handed Weapon] [Two Handed Weapon] [Bow] [Shield] [Armor] [Other]**

I double tap 'Other' to see that it is basically a jewelry/items tab, like a paint brush, or goblet.

I click 'back' and click on staff.

**Please Select A Type Of Staff:**

**[Short Staff (Wand)] [Medium Staff (Cane)] [Long Staff (Actual Staff)]**

I double tap 'Long Staff'

**Randomizing appearance based on user's domains.**

A large bone staff appears on the screen, a leather grip tied on it roughly three-fourths of the way up, at the top, it bends around an amber orb with a dark slit in it, giving it the impression of an eye as it floats in mid-air about two inches away from the bone at all times, the bend having a couple spikes that point downwards towards the bottom.

'okay... yeah... this is something I want...'

**Please Select the ability you wish to grant to your artifact, please note that it can only be something that affects your current two domains of 'Transformation' and 'Monster'**

I smirk and quickly type in something that I want.

**Please Select A Name**

I quickly type in a name.

**[Confirm?]**

**[Yes] [No]**

I quickly tap 'yes'

**Galamyr: (Minor Artifact)**  
**Grants the wielder the ability to control monsters of up to 1/3 their level, or, if they already have the ability to control monsters, they gain an additional +10 to their maximum level for controlling monsters.**  
**Allows Corruption to be an Aoe and improves corruption speed by 50%.**  
**May store Grimm Essence for future monster creation 0/5000**

I nod once at the floating orb in at the focal point of the staff.

'nice.'

"M-Mimic?" A quiet voice asks from down on the beach. "Are you here?"

I crawl towards the entrance of the cave and poke my head out. "Yo!"

"EEEP!" She exclaims as she leaps back about five feet.

She blinks up at me, my hat sat squarely on her head.

"…"

"M-Mimic?!"

"That's my name, yes."

"Y-YOU'RE A FAUNUS?!"

"I am~" I hum.

"H-HOW?!"

"I became a demigod."

"…"

"Yep! All gods- who are actually strong- can turn into a humanoid form!"

I manage to tug myself out of the doorway where I tumble down towards the sand- ***Floomph***

My wings pop out at the last second to slow my fall and stop myself from face planting in the sand.

I land and point towards my chest with a cocky grin as my wings retreat back to whatever plane of existence they came from. "I am seven times stronger than the last time you saw me."

"Wh-What?"

"So, what are you up to today?" I ask as I sit down with my back pressed against the rocky place that is my home.

She slides down beside me. "O-oh, nothing much, just school... our professor made me go up against another person in our class, coco and she defeated me pretty bad..."

She sounds pretty bummed about it... but her accent is just so freaking cute...

"Don't let that get you down, she might have just been training before signal." I shrug.

**Velvet Level 15**  
**800/800 Hp**  
**1600/1600 Ap**

**Str 15 (15)**  
**Dex 40 (42)**  
**Vit 20 (21)**  
**Int 10**  
**Wis 10**  
**Luc 5**

"You are actually pretty strong." I yawn. "You are about a third of my strength, godly ability not included."

"Mmm" she hums as she brings her knees up to her chest.

"Are those four idiots still bothering you?" I ask with a head tilt.

"N-No." She looks away from me.

"Don't lie to me Velvet." I frown.

"I-it's just jokes." She whispers. "Please don't get involved."

"Hmmmmm." I hum as I cup my chin and narrow my eyes at her.

"W-What are you doing?"

"HMMMMMMM."

"M-Mimic?"

"I'm deciding if I should totally ignore your pleading and do the thing a friend would actually do, or if I should stay out of it like you said."

I mock whisper to her. "It's going to be the first one."

"Besides~" I grin. "They followed youuuu"

"What are you doing on OUR beach filthy faunus!" A boy shouts at us, roughly thirty feet away.

I yawn, stand up and walk towards them.

"What are you and your three boyfriends doing on my beach?" I deadpan.

"EWWWW!" The other three cringe as Cardin glares at me.

"Come over here and say that to my face-"

I quickly dash at full-speed and stop about 3 inches in front of him.

"What are you and your three boyfriends doing on my beach?"

He seems slightly startled as I appear in front of him, but narrows his eyes and grits his teeth, then he draws a fist back.

"RAGH!" He roars as he swings his hand forwards.

I stop it with one hand.

"…"

I uppercut him with my other hand, his nose making a nice crunching sound under my fist as I punch upwards.

I smirk as his nose heals, then I punch him in the face as he starts to lower his head, causing him to fall flat on his ass with his nose broken again, allowing blood to slowly dribble out.

"C-CARDIN!" His friends shout.

The remaining three doofises... doofissi? doofusus? Moosen?

…

…

...

The remaining three fucking idiots rush me all at once.

The first tries to punch me in the face, which I avoid by ducking, then I place my foot in front of his own, grab the back of his head and pull him forwards, leading to him falling off balance and face planting into the sand, the next tries to tackle me, but I knee him in the stomach and shove him off to the side where he collapses onto the ground, ass up to the sky, and the final gets a roundhouse kick to the chest that lays him out in the sand.

I yawn and turn around to walk away, but the first one leaps back up and lands a punch to the center of my face.

"…"

I lean forwards and touch my nose, revealing that it is bleeding.

"…"

It heals as I channel a couple of my petty godly feats through it, then I grab friend one's wrist... and judo-throw him over my shoulder.

"YEET!"

He flies a good five feet and crashes onto the beach, kicking sand up everywhere.

"If you pick on my friend again... I will break every bone in your body, heal you, then break them again."

I snort and walk away, where I go back to sitting with Velvet.

"Why don't you do that?" I ask with a frown. "None of them had aura."

"Are you a masochist?" I innocently ask.

"A what?"

"A person who enjoys pain." I explain

"NO!" She frowns.

"Then why don't you get them to stop?" I ask.

"B-Because." She stares at the sand. "My teacher said not to use our powers on people without aura... we could get expelled for it..."

"Ah... that's dumb." I frown.

We watch as the four kids slowly pick themselves up and limp away.

* * *

I have been back for maybe a week now, and Velvet has made at least one appearance per day, staying sometimes a couple of hours on the weekends.

Now we are just doing what we normally do, sit around and chat while watching the ocean.

"I think you need to go out and get more friends." I frown.

"Why?" She asks. "I have you right?"

"Well, I wont be around for much longer." I shrug.

"Y-YOUR DYING?!" She shrieks, her ears quivering at even the thought of it.

"No." I deadpan. "I'm just going on an adventure across the globe to turn grimm into monsters... also gain worshipers to get stronger."

"W-What? Why? A-am I not good enough of a friend?!"

"No, that isn't it." I sigh shake my head. "It is just going from a demi-god to a lesser deity takes so many years... and I really want to get a head start on it."

She pouts.

"We will defiantly meet again in the future." I smile lightly. "So this isn't a goodbye, this is a 'see you later'."

I stand up.

I look back to her. "If you are ever in a bind, cry out for help." I wave my hand over her causing her to glow softly. "The world just might listen."

Then I take off into the sky, heading to Mistral to start my new adventure.

* * *

'ugh... walking is booorinng! But I mean... it grants me a MUCH COOLER entrance when I walk into town.'

I walk down the dirt road, staff in hand, using it as an impromptu walking stick, the gemstone eye bobbing up and down with each step, I am currently wearing a long tan cloak with a hood to hide my appearance, you know, for that super ominous and bad ass look!

A beowolf walks out in front of me and sniffs the path where it looks up to me indifferently, continuing across the path.

I nonchalantly wave my staff and it disintegrates, not slowing my pace in the slightest, the black smoke it creates getting tugged into eye of the staff, where it can be seen slowly swirling around the 'pupil' of the eye as a dark line that is about two inches long, one side larger as the other tapers into a point.

'man... I hope someone saw how look I looked...'

A black bird flies overhead.

'nice.'

In the distance, I see large stone walls, roughly twelve feet tall, with a couple of guard towers sticking up around a large wooden gate.

The gates crack open allowing me to walk through, then they shut behind me.

I take a deep breath, then breath out and continue my walk.

'first things first, bakery, I know I don't get hungry, but I want some food damnit!'

I follow my nose to the smells of freshly baked bread, leading me to a small tavern looking building.

I enter it and walk up to the counter, being at about mouth-level with the very top.

"Hi. How much is a bread roll?"

"Three lien." The woman behind the counter hums as she looks at her fingernails.

I use my cloak to reach into my inventory and pull out a couple lien cards. "I'll take two."

She drops a bag on the table as I leave my lien on the counter, then I grab the bag and walk away.

I exit the shop and look up towards a rooftop to see a bird just watching me.

I break eye contact and just walk away.

* * *

'hmm... so I need to clear out a few grimm dens around the village... easy enough...'

I hop from the tree I was resting in and land crouched on the ground below.

**WARNING!**

**WARNING!**

**GODLY AURAS DETECTED!**

**COMBINED DIVINE RANK ESTIMATED AT 25.**

I let out a long sigh.

'damnit murphy...'

A tree branch above me cracks.

"RAAAGH!" A man in furs roars as he swings his fist towards my head, his short blood red hair being ruffled by the speed of his assault.

I swing my staff and it collides with the side of his fist, sending his attack moving quickly past me.

He creates a small crater as he lands, then he slowly stands.

"So... this is what I was sensing..." He growls, his slitted red eyes staring deeply into my own.

**Pyraxis Level 50**

**22800/22800 Hp**  
**0/0 Ap**

**Str 120**  
**Dex 120 **  
**Vit 120 **  
**Int 100**  
**Wis 30**  
**Luc 30**

**Divine Rank: 10**

I blink at him with a bored expression. "You are pretty weak."

"Weak?!" He snarls, showing off a row of pointed teeth.

"So, you are a demigod, huh?" I ask cutting him off as he begins to say something. "I'm kind of disappointed, not gonna lie..."

He scoffs. "There are no gods supposed to be on this plane, the god of light has sent me to wipe you from existence."

"Mhm." I hum with half lidded eyes. "And you are going to be doing this alone, correct?"

He growls. "I wont need any help to put you in the dirt."

He launches himself at me as he grins like a madman. "ILL TAKE YOUR DIVINE RANKS AND FINALLY BE ABLE TO BEAT THAT PRICK IN A FIGHT!"

Two wings spring from my back, sending my cloak flying, each wing is a bright white color, the membranes along the inside having large grey diamond patterns while the actual limb has dark blue crystal spikes that run along the bend.

I use my new wings to let me fly back slightly, out of the range of his fist that digs into the ground where I was standing seconds before, then I twitch my wings, lodging a large blue crystal in his stomach.

"G-"

Then I open my mouth and let a single blue sphere fly forwards as I do a backflip, the sphere colliding with the crystal and causing a large blue explosion that sends the opposing demi-god flying in the other direction... where he lands hard on his back with a wheeze.

**Pyraxis Level 50**

**21825/22800 Hp**  
**0/0 Ap**

He kip-ups to his feet and grins. "You are going to have to do better than that."

"Might as well get a bit serious then." He yawns as he raises his hands above his head.

"HAVE A TASTE OF MY GODLY POWER!" He roars as a COLOSSAL fireball appears above his hands, roughly twenty feet in diameter.

"TURN TO ASH!" He swings his hands downwards.

I open my mouth.

***BWEEEEEE***

A bright laser shoots from my mouth and collides with the fireball, barely holding it in place.

The ball cracks and unleashes an explosion that turns the surrounding area into a molten wasteland, the only place the survived being a thin line about three feet across starting about ten feet in front of me where it slowly expands in a cone.

"How was that, you cocky prick!" The man in front of me laughs. "You had to waste your powers to even stop that!"

I smirk. "That's where your wrong."

"Everything about you pisses me off." The man snarls. "Looks like I will be forced to get serious..."

"Ditto."

His bones creak and his skin stretches, two large red wings ripping themselves from his back as he falls onto his hands and knees.

'what?! He has a transformation?! Damn... looks like I'll be forced to use my best form.'

**Bgm: ****Monster Hunter Hunting Music Collection XX - 12 - Silver Winged Scarlet Star ~ Valfalk**

My white wings pull themselves back into my body and are replaced with new metalic ones that seem to just be made of three spikes, my fingernails elongate into claws and my eyes change into a sea of blue, the only other color being a bit of red surrounding a black slitted pupil.

My skin starts to turn metallic as my face elongates, a large tail starting to appear on my lower back, then I fall prone as well.

I grow many sizes as my clothes fuse into my body, my opponent's fur armor doing the same.

I let out a loud roar, sound like a mix between a falcon and a dragon than an actual roar.

My foe does the same, being a large red quadrupedal dragon with two curved horns on its head, along with black spikes going down its back to the tip of its tail, which has a tiny triangle spike at the end.

**Pyraxis Level 50**

**23775/24750 Hp**  
**0/0 Ap **

**Str 250 **  
**Dex 200 **  
**Vit 250 **  
**Int 100**  
**Wis 30**  
**Luc 30**

**Mimic Level 47**

**5100/5100 Hp**  
**0/0 Ap**  
**1300/7425 Mp**

**Strength: 230**  
**Dexterity: 300**  
**Vitality: 80**  
**Inteligence: 50**  
**Wisdom: 60**  
**Luck: 35**

"Interesting." A deep voice rumbles from my foe. "You have a dragon form... but with those wings it seems impossible to fly..."

He takes to the sky. "SO IT SEEMS THAT I HAVE WON!"

I watch him fly up in the sky. "Foolish."

Holes in my chest open and start sucking in air.

'let's see how this works...'

The spikes start spitting out fire.

'oookay?'

I find myself in front of Pyraxis.

'this wasn't my intention but I will adapt accordingly.'

I slash him across the face with a claw and fling him towards the ground, then I dive downwards, my engines spitting out fire full-force as I crash into Pyraxis as he is falling and drag him to the ground with my speed where we create a crater on impact, my claws most likely breaking his ribs.

**(Vital Hit *1.5 Damage)**

I leap off him and swivel my wings around so they are pointing towards him, then I stab both forwards as the spikes slide together to make an extended spear which impales his stomach.

**Pyraxis Level 50**

**13925/24750 Hp**  
**0/0 Ap**

I draw the wings back and blast off into the sky where I quickly turn around and dive bomb his chest again, the world being eerily quiet as I point my sharp wings towards him.

Then it explodes as the sound waves catch up to me.

I leap backwards as a spike of ice shoots towards my head.

**Blizz Level 75**

**75500/75500 Hp**  
**0/0 Ap**  
**8250/8250 Mp **

**Str 325 **  
**Dex 320 **  
**Vit 330 **  
**Int 100**  
**Wis 30**  
**Luc 30**

**Divine Rank 15**

"…"

Red crystals appear under a new white dragon that decided to join the fight, then as I stab one of my wings through the chest of the first dragon, I ignite the dust below its feet causing a HUMONGOUS gout of fire to explode upwards, leaving a colossal crater with a badly roasted dragon sitting in the middle.

Then, ripping the wing-spear out of the now-dead dragon it folds back into the three spikes it used to be as I point the jets at the white dragon, then I turn its head to ash with a couple well-placed fireballs that shoot from large holes in the back of my wings.

'weakness to fire's a bitch...'

I let out a snort as their bodies let out a bright glow and a single tendril of light reaches out and flows into my chest.

**Bgm: End**

**Due to besting other gods, you have gained 6 Divine Ranks.**

I shift back into my humanoid form, clothes appearing on my body and my cloak re-appearing around my body.

I pull the hood up again.

**You have leveled up x10**

'well... now what do I do?'

I stare blankly into the distance.

"Huh..."

I stretch and yawn. "It's pretty warm."

I look around the large crater I am in, the sides starting to cool off.

I see a single bird sitting in a burnt tree at the edge of the crater.

"Oi! Fucker! If you are going to watch me like some sort of fucking pervert you can at least introduce yourself!" I shout at the bird.

It caws once and flies off.

I transform into Valstrax once more and fly past the bird and into the distance, causing it to flip head over heels in the pressure wave.

'flying at Mach 1 is pretty fun... it's really quiet.'

I slow my speed to a nice 'cruising speed' of about four hundred miles per hour.

'now what?'

'…'

'drive by the Atlesian city scaring the ever-loving shit out of them and make them consider 'how can something possibly move this fast'?'

'…'

'sound's good! If I remember correctly, nothing on remnant can reach even a fourth of a SINGLE Mach, not to mention one and a half!'

* * *

**Meanwhile... in an Atlesian command center.**

"AAAAAAH-" many men wearing white coats shriek in terror as they run around the room, a couple of computers on fire and one dude is ripping napkins out of a napkin dispenser.

On the screen at the front of the screen is live security footage of some sort of bright red star making its way towards the city at a RIDICULOUS Six Hundred miles per hour.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" A man shouts as he bursts through the doorway, seeing smoke and napkins everywhere.

"S-SIR!" One of the men cry from across the room. "We picked up something rapidly moving towards the city!"

The general of the army, James Ironwood, walks up to the screen and stares blankly up at it.

"What... is that?"

"I- I don't know sir, but it seems to be... Sentient."

A recording plays of it swerving around a couple of missiles and smaller orbs of fire shooting out behind it demolishing the missiles as they turn and swerve towards the nearest heat source.

It goes back to the live footage where the strange fireball nearly DOUBLES in speed and causes the air around it to bend and let out a large boom that could even be heard inside the room as it blasts past the city and continues on its way, the entire room rumbling as it passes.

"I-It broke the sound barrier..." One of the men in the back stutter. "O-Our missiles can only go at four hundred miles per hour, how is it going at SEVEN HUNDRED?!"

"Wrong!" Another shrieks. "It is going over ONE THOUSAND MILES PER HOUR! WHAT THE HELL EVEN IS THAT THING?!"

James just narrows his eyes at the screen, hums and walks away. "I need to make a call, fix this mess or you are all fired."

* * *

**You know, I realized I have quite a bit prepared... just not for this... (I have two remnant gamer chapters prepared and two portals and pizzazz with a third almost done)**

**Oh well, Onto Guest Reviews:**

**Matt: "I love it"**

**.**

**I have two replies to this, one being, 'thanks' and the other being 'BADABA-BA-BA' so take your pick at which one ' and the other being 'BADABA-BA-BA' so just take your pick I guess...**

**.**

**Ill: " HMMMM indeed! I get the feeling that Nora is gonna be the most fanatical believer of Mimic, because the scene of those 3 brats was related to Nora, right? She must've seen Mimic come to yeeting aroud, soooo...**  
**Dark times ahead~!**  
**Thanks for the chapter!"**

**.**

**Dark times indeed... she will cry out to neko shota electricity god to grant her 'POWAH' through her semblance.**

**.**

**PERORONCINO: "Can u pls update this as soon as possible pls."**

**.**

***snrk-* oof that a big mood... I waited exactly 1 month since you made this post to actually post the chapter... sorry my dude.**

**.**

**Some bot Maybe: " You would really think all of that electricity would hurt the jaggi attacking horsey boi... Na screw logic, more things going boom is much better!**

**Rip space jaggi, died by being flung out of the atmosphere.**  
**may you all have a wonderful afterlife...**  
**Now how do we break this to their families...**  
**Meh they all look the same just replace them with other jaggi."**

**.**

**Astalos Lightning bolts are fairly accurate n stuff... also Mimic left that battlefield STAINED with blood, I stg, that place must smell HORRIBLE when the sun hits it just right.**

***insert ducktales space theme***

**.**

**Guest 001: "why you gotta turn monster hunter into this"**

**.**

**"…"**

**Why you've gotta be a bitch, bitch?**

**.**

**Middernacht: "do you have a discord channel?"**

**.**

**Pfft- NAH, I thought about it once, but NAH.**

**.**

**chris kidder: "keep up the great work i hope the next chapter comes out soon i wonder when he will unlock the deviljho form."**

**.**

**Probably soon-ish, he maxed out the transformation skill so he wont be gaining anymore 'free' transformations, he will have to actually work for them via quests.**

**.**

**Well, this has been another exiteing chapter of Monster Huntersman... I am tired... G'day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Own Rwby, Monster Hunter, Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

**Gamer Ability Notifications**

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

I let out a large yawn and stretch. 'ugh... making this temple took AAAGES... thank god-'

'…'

'it doesn't really sound good if I say 'thank myself', right?'

'…'

'Thank god that my divine powers could be used to make One: a tapestry, and two: the rest of this effin' temple to myself!'

The temple starts out at the bottom of a my mountain as a staircase, the stairs wind up and up across the face of the mountain as they are flanked by railings roughly three feet tall, at the top is the 'entrance' to my temple which are just a few large carved pillars flanking a stone brick road that splits around a large statue of a Valstrax, the path continues for about twenty more feet before it reaches a LARGE stone double door carved to resemble a claw which is holding a metal ring to be used as a door knocker, the door easily fourteen feet tall, that leads inside my temple, which is a large hallowed out cave with pillars holding up the roof, the entire thing being roughly thirty feet long, twenty feet high, and twenty five feet long, on the wall is a tapestry hung just above a large throne made out of bones.

The large eight by twenty tapestry shows me in my faunus form, then in the middle it depicts myself seemingly mid-transformation where I am slightly hunched over with Valstrax wings sprouting out of my back, and the final part is of myself in full elder dragon form with the letters. ' C' across the bottom.

Behind the throne, is a secret passage that leads to a large bedchamber, the room being ten feet wide, eight feet tall, and sixteen feet long with a large king-sized bed in the middle.

**Congratulations on creating a place of worship! These are some of the benefits of having a temple:**

**Anyone who prays at one of your temples count as five people for the purpose of increasing your divine rank via worship.**

**You count as twice your divine rank for all divine feats as long as you are within 100 feet of one of your temples, meaning that currently, you may do three divine feats per week instead of your normal one divine feat.**

**You may always see what is going on at any of your places of worship even if you are across the planet.**

**Grimm stay outside a two-mile radius of your place of worship due to the concentrated aura of godly power. (grows as you get stronger)**

**Finally, it allows you to discern lies from the truth at will as long as you are inside your temple.**

**For creating your first temple, you have gained 1 divine rank**

Shrug, closing the doors behind me and go into the secret entrance behind my throne where I flop down on the bed.

'well, I think I need a bit of relaxation~'

I yawn and put my arms behind my head.

* * *

'weeelll now what?'

'hmm...'

I look up to an archway I made outside, allowing my new creation to land up off the ground.

**Seregios ****Level 45 **

**28000/28000 Hp**  
**2300/2300 Mp**

**Str 120**  
**Dex 110**  
**Vit 150**  
**Int 10**  
**Wis 10**  
**Luc 5**

It is a large wyvern with extremely smooth tan-ish scales and a single long horn on its nose... when it isn't pissed off at least... in that case it puffs up and all of its scales become sharp, jagged tools of death... it also has a special perk of being able to rattle its tail like a rattlesnake, so that is kind of cool.

"Why doesn't anyone visit?" I pout.

The wyvern looks at me as if to say 'you built your temple out in the boonies you fucking retard, of course you are going to get zero people out here.'

"Well, im soooorry whatever your name is, I was just expecting a city to spring up in this grimm-free-zone sooner or later... like some caravan passes nearby as it is being chased by grimm and they just STOP once they reach the border."

'I guess that could happen.' Says his gaze. 'you did make a stone brick path off the dirt path leading up to the mountain with a sign that literally says '- Skyhaven Temple.'

'you know... I think I should call this area 'Mystra'… that's a pretty cool name for a city.'

I just shrug and walk back inside, the wyvern landing on the ground behind me and following behind before turning and walking into a corner where it curls up on the floor and closes its eyes.

'sure, take a nap... lazy bastard...'

I shrug and just go sit in my throne, my legs tossed over one of the arms as I boreally look towards the door.

'how long have I been here? Like two weeks?'

'…'

***Clang Clang Clang***

"Wh-"

I blink several times, stand up, morph into my Valstrax form, then I wave my clawed hand as I leap up into the rafters, the door opening shortly after.

A man, roughly 6ish feet tall walks through the door, he is fairly lean and hunched over slightly as he keeps his hands in his pants pockets, he has slicked back black hair and wears an un-tucked dress shirt with a ripped red cape, on his back is a sword that has more than half of its blade retracted into the hilt of the blade.

'Qrow Branwen eh?'

He stares dead ahead at the throne and tapestry behind it, then turns to the corner where he sees the prone form of my creation, the Seregios, it snorts and lifts its head, starting right at him.

His hand briefly strays to his blade, but then pauses as it makes no motion to attack him.

It lays its head back down and ignores him.

"What... are you?" Qrow mumbles as he seemingly examines the wyvern.

**"That would be the current guardian of my temple, a ****Seregios."** I speak up in a deep rumbling voice from above him.

He instantly jumps back and looks up at me with right hand gripping the handle of his sword.

I land on the ground and turn to face him in my full metalic dragon glory.

**"So, you are the one who has been using my transformation domain... or... at least a lesser variant of it..."** I speak as I move my head around to observe him.

"Y-You can... talk?!"

**"Of course I can." **I bluntly state while gazing at him.** "Didn't you already see that?"**

"…"

"What even are you?"

**"The demigod of monsters and transformation."** I deadpan.

"So this isn't your natural form?"

**"Once again."** I sigh. **"You have already seen my natural form."**

He goes to open his mouth again but I cut him off. **"I have answered a couple of your questions, so now it would be polite for you to answer one of my own..."**

**"Why have you come here?"** I ask as I tap a claw on the stone floor.

He seemingly takes my claw tapping as a show of annoyance and quickly hops back and begins to draw his sword.

**"Don't. Or else someone will die."**

"…" he stops.

"…"

"…"

**"Me." **I finish.

"…"

"What?" He asks as he lowers his guard slightly.

**"Look, I might be a god, but even I can tell when I am beat... I probably couldn't even touch you without stopping time." **

He is on guard again.

**"I can only stop time for 0.01 Seconds..."**

He drops his guard again. "What."

**Mimic used confusion... IT WAS SUPER EFFECTIVE!**

'thanks, system.'

**"Why are you here?"** I ask again, this time actually annoyed.

"Im not drunk enough for this." He proceeds to take out a flask and begins to chug it.

**"Oi. No drinking in my holy place."** I frown.

His alcohol is now water, causing him to sputter mid-drink and cough madly.

Between coughs he exclaims. "MY BOOZE!" *Cough Cough* "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!"

"You are being rude." I shrug, now in my child form as I had transformed back during his coughing fit "I give the world its first area completely clean of the dark god's corruption, and all I get is an annoying drunk who threatens me in my own home... sad really... I can see why those other two left."

Qrow looks to me, then up at the tapestry behind me as I sit down in my throne.

He scowls at me.

"Oi." I growl. "If you don't leave ill Rule 63 you..."

"Wh-"

"I'll swap your gender."

He holds up a finger and opens his mouth.

"…"

He closes his mouth and slumps slightly. "Alright."

"And by all means," I continue. "I should really talk away your ability to turn into a bird, _Qrow Branwen_, but seeing how I am _not_ in a bad mood- just slowly reaching the line of 'bad mood'- you may go with only your alcohol lost."

He narrows his eyes and walks backwards through the doorway, closing the door behind him.

The 'guardian' lets out a single snort in its sleep.

'fuck it... ill go level up a couple of times...'

* * *

**You Have Leveled Up x3**

**Due to having 20 divine ranks, you may do two ****Lesser Godly Feat per week**

**All of your stats have increased by 25**

**Due to your Str Reaching 50, you have gained a special Perk:**  
**Godly Strength: (Passive) (Level: Max) **  
**You may add 3 times your strength for the purposes of damage and lifting heavy objects**

**Due to your Vit Reaching 50, you have gained a special Perk:**

**Godly Vitality: (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
** Your maximum Hp (And Aura when it is unlocked) is increased by 200% **

**Due to your Wis Reaching 80, your Mpr has increased by 1%**

**Due to your Wis Reaching 100, your Mpr has increased by 1%**

**Due to your Wis Reaching 100, you have gained a special Perk:**

**God-Like Mana Generator: (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
**Cuts the time required to regenerate mana in half once more, and your monstrous 'faunus forms' now take the same time to regenerate as a normal form, meaning you can hold them easily for ten minutes instead of five. (they still cost double though)**

**Due to your Luc Reaching 50, you have gained a special Perk:**  
**Lucky Boi: (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
**Things just seem to turn out your way.**  
**(Current Cooldown: Ready to be Used)**

'weeeeeelp... I got so much stronger...'

**Name: Mimic**  
**Title: Monstrous Demi-God**  
**Race: Palico **  
**Level 60: 1.3%**

**18825/18825 Hp**  
**0/0 Ap**  
**9562/9562 Mp**

**HPR: 188.2 Every 60 Seconds**  
**APR: 0 Every 30 Seconds**  
**MPR: 573.7 Every 15 Seconds**

**Stats:**

**Strength: 55**  
**Dexterity: 75**  
**Vitality: 55**  
**Inteligence: 75**  
**Wisdom: 100**  
**Luck: 60**

**Points: 0 **

**Current Divine Ranks: 20**

'hmm... what should I do now?'

**A Quest Has Been Received:**

**Deviant Disaster: Valstrax**  
**You are currently bored out of your mind! But what's this?! You remembered that monsters can sometimes evolve into stronger variants of themselves! You feel like, as the GOD OF MONSTERS, you should figure it out as well! Starting with your favorite form, Valstrax!**

**Objectives:**

**Travel Over 2000 Miles Per Hour. [ ]**  
**? (Revealed After you complete the First objective) [ ]**  
**? (Revealed After you complete the Second objective) [ ]**  
**? (Revealed After you complete the Third objective) [ ]**

**Reward: 5 Divine Ranks, Deviant Valstrax form, 300,000,000 Exp.**

I take a deep breath. "Alright... let's get this over with..."

Then I jet straight up into the stratosphere for a couple of minutes, turn around, then plummet towards the ground while my jets fire at full capacity.

'1100... 1200... 1300'

Oxygen is getting more plentiful the lower I go, so my speed keeps increasing.

'1500...'

I enter mach 2 without much issue.

'1800?!'

**'ding'**

I slowly swoop upwards and allow most of my speed to slowly bleed off as I circle the mountain I have made my temple on, then, I land on a large flat surface that I carved out of a nearby mountaintop, causing it to crack before smoothing over.

I shift to a 'faunus form' version of Valstrax and shrug as i go inside.

**Objectives:**

**Travel Over 2000 Miles Per Hour. [x]**  
**Slay 100 Gaint Nevermore In Aerial Combat As A Valstrax. [ ]**

I let out a really long sigh and shake my head. "ill do that later..."

A white bullhead circles 'landing pad'.

'if that is Atlas showing up to say 'all your base are belong to us' I might just kill somebody.'

I patiently wait for them to land one leg crossed over the other, as I sit in my large throne.

Two people seem to be looking towards the door.

"…"

The one on the left takes a sip from his mug.

'oh fuck... it's Ozpin.'

The one on the right straightens her glasses.

'AND Glynda?

I let out a small huff.

'I'm gonna fucking die...'

They knock on the door three times with the door knocker.

I sit down behind the chair with my back against the chair and cover my mouth.

The door slowly opens.

'…'

They both slowly walk into the room, and lock eyes with my 'guardian' wyvern who is taking a slight defensive position.

It puffs up its scales little and rattles its tail back and forth.

Ozpin doesn't really pay it any mind after the brief acknowledgement and looks up to my tapestry.

He takes another loud sip from his mug.

"…"

Glynda continues to look at the wyvern in astonishment. "It's a real, living, non-grimm wyvern?!"

"Hmm... yes, it seems like one of the many gods has finally decided to return." Ozpin hums. "The grimm avoid this area, ancient creatures are returning, that is the logical explanation."

He gazes around the room once more, eye locking with the throne.

"Shouldn't you come out now?" Ozpin asks. "We have entered your temple; it is only right for you to be a good host."

I flinch.

I slowly poke my head around the side of the throne.

"H-Hey." I weakly mutter. "W-What can I do for you?"

"Well, first, you should call off your guard." Ozpin points out.

I slowly turn my head to my Seregios before frantically waving at it.

It looks over to me, snorts, and walks over to the corner where it lays down.

"Now..." Ozpin continues. "Let's talk."

I manage a pitiful whimper as I hide back behind the throne.

**You have gained a fanatical worshiper.**

**One of your fanatical worshipers are in danger.**

"SHIT!"

I use one of my godly feats to teleport myself a couple of miles to the side and transform into a Valstrax, then, I launch myself off into the distance.

* * *

**Welp, I have nothing more prepared for this... check out my other stories that are being updated more frequently?**

**Guest Reviews: **

**Notice Me Sempai:"W U no update**

**Long live the lightning cat god Shota"**

**.**

**I am working on like... 3 stories (5 if you count my little side projects, one of which is about to be realeased shortly after this.)**

**.**

**Middernacht: "I am actually trying to guess who would be the yandere in this story which will probably be Neo or maybe another cat faunus kali and blake. meh I don't know but still please look at my previous review on this chapter and the story as a whole. **

**Love the chapter I see a version of my idea has been used thank you ;3**  
**I am currently out of ideas well except for one but i don't know about it**

**well here it goes (possibly for another story) shota knows his irresistible cuteness is too much for a woman/girl too handle so uses disguise spell to turn himself into and old man or someone mature looking. but he has a tendency to sneeze which cancels his disguise at unfortunate moment such as being in a room full of woman or crazily obsessed woman and then let hilarity ensue.**

**I am just asking when Mimic will unlock Barioth (or already has and i'm an idiot) when he is in Atlas and I don't gains followers from a certain schnee Girl/sister/mother or faunus when there after fucking will Ironwood(does anyone else think that sounds like a name for a d**k? "PREPARE TO FACE MY IRONWOOD!")**

**I really hope someone maybe makes a short make comic out of your stories**

**From the fan who to inspiration from pacific rim Grimm battle from remnant gamer for this urgent quest(I hope it actually is a good one)"**

**.**

**No yandere.**

**No comment on the disguise spell thing...**

**Annnd I really do hope people do comics of my stories as well, that would make me pretty happy.**

**.**

**PERORONCINO: "What took you so long ..I was really waiting for this ..pls update as soon as possible t.y"**

**.**

**As I said, two other stories, and this one is fairly difficult to write.**

**.**

**Guest 001: "**** Hahahaha love this story so far I wonder if he can convince everyone that he is the Creator God of Faunus because the Dark And Light Gods worked to create humanity it never says they created Faunus and obviously from Ozpins reaction when he first saw them they never existed when the Brothers were around. With the ability to change between beasts, monsters e.t.c. And a hybrid between human and them, godly power e.t.c. I don't think it would be very difficult beyond answering questions like where have you been in which case blame another God hahahaha."**

**.**

**I mean, it wouldn't be that difficult for him.**

**.**

**Ill: "I wonder if Mimic will be able to grant a blessing that allows a follower to transform into a monster... kinda like Raven and Qrow, just instead of birds, monsters...**  
**Thanks for the chapter!"**

**.**

**yes, he could grant that power.**

**.**

* * *

**Uhm, next week is Remnant gamer probably... see ya!**


End file.
